


Workout 2

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: The sequel to WorkoutAngel Dust has another workout session and it's more intense than the firstSFWhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29506875NSFWhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29508372Complete Collectionhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/298872182 SFWhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29919381
Comments: 118
Kudos: 6





	Workout 2

Angel Dust was getting ready for a very sweaty dance workout. Everyone was warned ahead of time so that Angel wouldnt be barged in on. Charlie of coarse was completely okay with it like before being completely accepting and understanding so their was nothing else in his way. Which meant he could began 

Angel was currently naked in his room with the pole set up as he stretched with a soft moan. His cock rock hard he absolutley loved dancing like this. His last solo pole workout was also very enjoyable as he had danced for his own pleasure, not for Valentino's. He remembed how much better his orgasm was then so he looked forward to this one to. 

He took deep breaths as he stretched before he danced getting prepared, his cock throbbing as he could barely contain his excitement he knew he was gonna be really sweaty after this which he loved, his clothes already stripped off as he prepared. 

He kept stretching even drinking an energy drink before hand. He didbt want to get a pulled muscle. He just wanted to enjoy this exercise session without having to worry about anything

Finally he was ready, he stood up and gripped the pole smirking at it with a naughty grin. He hooked a leg around the base of the pole and let out a moan before beginning

He twirled around it high above in the air moaning loudly gripping the bar like a pro. His naked body danced in all its glory. 

This was where he could be barefoot as well as nobody could see his feet. He didnt hate being barefoot he hated the fetish or people seeing them 

He gyrated his hips moaning with lust as he danced while spinning around the pole. This was only the warm up however. He spun around it and rubbed against the pole his cock so rock hard. 

"Ah~" He sighed with pleasure absoluteley enjoying this. He threw his head back and shook and swung his hips truly loving everything about this 

He dance through the air never letting go of the pole completely over come with lust. His whole body was shaking with pleasure his fur damp with sweat 

He loved dancing this this feeling such freedom such power. Dancing the way he wanted moving the way he wanted he loved being in control over his own body. He loved not having to he forced to do this. He loved this. 

He bit his lip in excitement his erection throbbing spinning and flying through the air his cock leaking precum. He moaned getting a bit shakey knowing what was going to happen 

He was getting very very sweaty but he held on tight dancing with pole with ease. He loved this and was never going to stop doing this.

This was his body and his dance no one was gonna tell him otherwise. He kept dancing sweat pouring down his face and body. 

His body felt amazing he threw his head back and moaned getting closer his dancing speed up. 

Suddenly he felt a powerful orgasm coming on more powerful than the last he held it back to make it more intense

He suddenly flipped upside down so his head was facing the ground he stared at his cock as he whimpered his cock twitching violently as he could no longer hold back. 

He gripped the pole tightly before dipping his head down and screaming as he climaxed his orgasm wracking him in the process, he screamed loudly as he watched his cum shoot fast out from his cock and hit the floor. 

"OOOOOOOH JESUS CHRIIIIIIIIIST!!!! OHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he came, He kept his legs wrapped around tightly as he burst forth a his load as it shot out like a cannon making a sound as it hit the ground since he was coming so hard 

He shut his eyes as sweat dripped down his body. His whole fur was soaked in sweat as he came load after load. It was so intense. It was more intense than the orgasm he had the first time he danced like this One of the most intense orgasms ever it made him feel a very overwhelming flood of an orgasm he felt like he was going to scream like a banshee if the orgasm got any more powerful 

Finally he was finished and let go of the pole, he sat on the ground and rested their all out of breath. The orgasm had taken alot out of him. He was spent from his climax. It had been so powerful it had knocked the energy right out of him

He tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded fast. That orgasm was more intense than the last. That was so amazing. He was gonna have to do that again. 

"God that was great!" He panted out. He kept resting their as he was shaking from the power of his climax. 

He kept resting their taking fast breaths as he tried to slow his breathing. That had been a very amazing worthwhile climax. 

He panted fast still trying to catch up to his breath. His cock was still twitching even after the orgasm but he didnt mind. It was so fucking good. 

He kept panting still waiting to calm down as his cum rested on the floor. He wiped into and just kept panting. 

He kept trying to slow his breathing as he rested in the afterglow remembering his orgasm. He couldnt wait to have another one like that. 

He knew that if got up his legs would be really shaky so he stayed their exhausted. 

He kept resting their just waiting for some of his energy returned. Finally he was able to stand up. He got in bed and went to sleep. 

A few hours later he got up and stretched before getting dressed he cleaned up one last time and took the pole down sighing happily as he was content. 

"That's always worthwhile!" He sighed happily knowing he was gonna do it again.


End file.
